Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a power technology. More particularly, the present invention relates to a power system and a power allocation method thereof.
Description of Related Art
Science and technology are highly developed nowadays. More and more power companies pay great emphasis on the directions of high efficiency, high power density, high reliability and low cost to develop more competitive products. In order to achieve high reliability, it is common to connect a multiple of power devices in parallel to form a redundant power system. In the redundant power system, the maximum power consumed by the system normally falls on the optimal efficiency point of the redundant power system. However, in actual applications, the system load varies according to the operating circumstance. For a system in a mobile communication base station, the power consumption is much less during the nighttime than that during the daytime. Consequently, the power system operates in a light load status with low efficiency for a pretty long time. Besides, the control technology of the power device and the technology for efficiency optimization of the semiconductor devices are already too mature to make any obvious enhancement. And it takes much more complicated control strategy and parameter adjustment for the power device to achieve even one percent of increase on the efficiency.
Accordingly, what is needed is a power system and a power allocation method thereof to address the above issues.